Eternal Chapter 1:Rewind
by alannareiley18
Summary: In this chapter, Carnelianne or Lianne,as everyone calls her, dwells on her past when her parents got abducted by unknown creatures.She closes her eyes in fear and opens them to see her parents gone.Now, she lives in the present with her aunt and sister.


**Chapter 1: Rewind**

"Guess what?"

My sister, Melreane, asks as she tries to steal the iPod Touch I was playing with. She laughs as she starts to straighten my curly hair with the straightener she stole from our aunt, Anna. I stopped her, not wanting her sneaky hands anywhere near me. Touching my hair is fatal, too risky, so I try to avoid it at all costs.

I know everything about my sister, even though we're not that close. I know that she changes her style of clothes every week, and flirts with one of her batch mates just so that she can use his credit card to go shopping. I know that her "boyfriend" is not really her boyfriend, and her guy best friend goes way more than that. She hides a Blackberry cellphone in her room which she would give to me on my birthday and she stole the purple teddy bear that I couldn't sleep without.

But I don't know all of this by asking her and stalking. I know this because I'm psychic. But my powers don't stop there. Trust me, there's more, and unlike any other supernatural fan, I'm not fond of them.

"Gawd, does it really take that long to think?" she asks.

"Jill Valentine?"

"Haha. Nope, so slow."

I tried to laugh, knowing I didn't have to guess to know.

"Claire Redfield?"

"Hell, no. Jill Valentine looks better."

"Well, I'm sorry, that's all I've got." I said, smiling absentmindedly.

Melreane glared. She looked at the door which led to my room, and went running down the stairs. I heard her whisper something to Anna about me.

"Lianne !" Anna shouts. "You and Melreane are going to be late, and its your first day at school."

I immediately went down the stairs carrying my bag, just to find Melreane laughing and Anna smirking smugly at me.

"What a pushover." Melreane says.

Anna looked at Melreane, attempting a stern look, when we all know she's trying to be parental even though she can't.

" Still working on it?" I asked politely.

She sighed. "Yeah. I really have to try being strict, now that I'm your personal guardian."

I glanced at my sister, and found her waiting for me at the door of my car.

"I'm driving." She sings.

I shot her a murderous look that usually works for other people, but not my sister.

I patted Anna on the shoulder. "Good luck. Because as far as it goes, you wouldn't be able to handle Melreane."

After that, my sister and I sped away laughing, leaving Anna with a shocked look on her face.

Melreane drives fast, and I mean really fast. I don't know how she kept up with it. But all I remembered was this adrenaline rush I had.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I-I'm alright." I replied. Trying to steady my dizzy head.

Everything was okay at first, until this huge light was brightened up. I realized it was sunlight.

I immediately ran off to the nearest shade, away from the brightness. I heard Melreane looking after me puzzled, but she just shrugged and went off to class.

I spent some of my time there crying, and letting the tears fall.

When I was younger, I had a near death experience. I wasn't usually afraid of brightness or anything that pertains to light. I loved the sun, and the warmth that I felt on my skin.

But all of that changed once my parents went missing.

It was one cold night, and the breeze was pleasant as it whipped my hair back and forth. I was inside the house texting Sam,my boyfriend , Melreane was sleeping and my mom and dad were outside staring at the sky for some reason. They looked like they were waiting for something, so I got interested and followed them outside.

And what I see leaves me unable to speak and move.

There was a huge object in the sky which had this light trained on my parents. It seemed weird and unknown. But my parents sure knew what it was. Their faces betrayed the slightest hint of shock and fear, and that's when I knew something was wrong.

I closed my eyes in fear. And I guess that was probably the worst thing I've ever done in my life.

When I opened them, I was alone.


End file.
